Foraged Rare Component
This kind of component can be obtained through the /forage ability, and used as a component in the Portable Deep Fryer. Each planet has its own set of 7 foraged goods. Here is a list of what can be found on each planet. Tatooine: * Bestinian Tang-root - A wild variety of the Tang-root. The tangy flavor can be used to creat flavor in other foods. * Bloddle - A tasty vegetable that can be used to enhance the flavor of other foods. * Bottle of Zog - A bottle of picked vegetables known as Zog. A possible flavor enhancer for other dishes. * Bristlemelon - A spiny fruit with an extremely sweet taste. Might be used to enhance other foods. * Sprig of Banthaweed - A common vegetable used to enhance the texture and flavor of desserts. * Tato - A wild vegetable. A possible flavor enhancer for other dishes. * Wyyckmelon - A melon known to contain an edible center sometimes used to accent other dishes. Corellia: * Charbote Root - A flavorful wild root that can enhance flavors in anydish. * GoldFruit - A sweet fruit with a yellow rind that can enhance flavors in a dessert. * Kavasa Fruit - A common juicy fruit that can enhance the texture and flavors of other food. * Salthia Bean - A well known bean that can be added to other foods to enhance the nutritional value. * Sunfruit - A wild and sweet tropical fruit used for garnishes and texture enhancement in other dessert dishes. * Vweilu Nut - A very filling nut used in several food dishes throughout the galaxy. * Yam - A wild tuber known for flavor. A possible ingredient for other foods. Dantooine: * Barabel Fruit - This juicy black fruit is used in various desserts for flavor. * Celonslay - A green vegetable know for texture and nutritional value. Can be used in various dishes. * Dorian Passion Fruit - A very sweet fruit that can accent various dishes. * Kibla Greens - Known throughout the galaxy as a tasty and nutritious vegetable. * Shef'na Fruit - A well known fruit. A possible ingredient for other foods. * Tritacale - A flavorful vegetable that can enhance flavors in any dish. * Yot Beans - Yot Beans are known for their flavor and nutritional value. The beans can be used in various dishes to enhance flavor. Dathomir: * Beebleberries - Well known as an enhancement to ice cream. * Driblis Fruit - A wild fruit used to enhance food flavor and texture. * Dricklefruit - Commonly found fruit throughout the galaxy. Can easily accent any dish. * Grapes - This fruit is known through the galaxy and can be eaten, juiced or dried. Can enhance a number of dishes. * Hwotha Berries - Hwotha berries are highly sought after as a flavor enhancer to desserts. * Plaitfruit - A gold colored fruit that grows wild throughout the galaxy. Can add flavor to any dish. * Qana Beans - Once shelled these tasty beans can be boiled and added to any dish. Endor: * Acorns - A wild nut that can be used in other foods. * Blumfruit - A fruit made popular in Blumfruit Muffins. It is possible that the flavors could be extended to other desserts. * Burr Balls - A type of berry known for its great flavors. Perfect for adding to desserts. * Gin-jang Berries - A wild fruit that can be used in desserts to enhance flavor. * Honey Melon - A very sweet type of melon that can enhance the flavor of other foods. * Sunberries - A tasty fruit that can be used to enhance the flavor of other foods. * Yubnuts - A common fruit used to enhance the texture and flavor of desserts. Naboo: * Cligs - A wild nut sought after for the unique taste. Can be used to enhance any dish. * Cracknut - A snack food that can just as easily be added to desserts or other dishes to add a familiar flavor. * Denta Beans - Beans that grow wild as well as in hydroponic gardens. Can be used to add flavor to any dish. * Muja Fruit - An edible fruit found growing wild on certain planets. Can be used in other dishes. * Ootoowerg - A vegetable usually served along side meats. Can enhance any dish. * Phraig - A type of grain with a bland taste. Can be used to add texture to any dish. * Stinkmelon - Despite the name the large fruit is edible and if prepared in certain dishes can be a very popular taste enhancing addition. Yavin IV: * Blueleaf Shrub - A spicy leaf that could be crushed and used as a flavor enhancer for food. * Celto - A small leafy green that is very flavorful. Used to enhance flavors in any dish. * Farrberries - A delicacy throughout the galaxy. Farrberries can enhance any dessert. * Sweetmelon - A wild fruit and possible ingredient or enhancement for any dish. * Topatoes - Well known to be baked and creamed, Topatoes can be used in a variety of dishes. * Trig-Berries - A sour berry loved by a few to add a unique flavor to their food . * Wuli Nuts - A nut known to crack when ripe. The nut is used in a variety of foods to add flavor and texture. Lok: None Rori: None Talus: None Kashyyyk: None Mustafar: None Sources *Xiao-an *Slayrae Category:Forage (Ability) Category:Components